Dingo Doggonit!
by guys in my head
Summary: "A Dingo Ate My Baby!" Isn't the most accurate phrase of choice as Alexandria "Alex" Lynn Harpford is finally handed the reins of her life after suffering through too many foster homes. A walker's life is never simple...especially when she meets Mercy.
1. Chapter 1

_"OH MY GOD!" The young woman screamed, walking into the yellow nursery that had abstract pictures scattered about the wall. She dropped the warm baby bottle she had carried in and ran to the crib where a small dingo pup ripped the bedding, surrounded by torn and slightly bloody clothing. She groped behind her for the phone on the changing table as the pup squeaked and jumped out the open window, clothes in tow. _

_The woman stuck her head out the window looking into the dark forest behind the house. "A DINGO ATE MY BABY!"_

_The woman was accused of child abuse and taken to court when a neighbor's child found the baby's blood clothe scraps in the forest. When officials came to confront her, they found the baby safe in her mother's arms, a little three month old girl known to the world as Alexandria "Alex" Lynne Harpford. One of the officers, a hidden wolf, came back to visit Mrs. Harpford at the conclusion of the initial inverstigation. He spoke with her, comforted her, assured her she wasn't crazy just because she believed her daughter could somehow change into a dingo at the most inappropriate and random times. He told her about the man he had met who had worked with one woman like that before, but he lived in the United States-across an ocean or two. _

_And so the child ended up on the doorstep of the Marrok, a frantic single mother explaining she was unable to care for the girl._

Now, almost eighteen years later, the teenager looked around her room for the last time, a backpack slung sloppily over her shoulder. She smiled and ran down the stairs. She kissed an older man on the cheek, he appeared around thirty or forty.

"See ya, Pops." She hugged him and ran out the door, speeding down the sidewalk. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally ran into a seemingly young couple who were walking towards the house she had run out of.

"Alex!" The woman laughed, catching the teen before she fell. "Leaving before we got the chance to say good-bye?"

"Never!" The girl laughed, giving the other a hug."I'm gonna miss you guys!"

The man laughed a little, pulling them apart and wrapping his arm back around the woman's waist. Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, Charles, I wasn't going to eat her, steal her, or harm her in any way." She sighed. "Neither Anna nor I are Bi or lesbian, no worries, honestly."

Anna laughed and pulled something out of her own backpack. She handed the wrapped parcel to Alex.

"Here, it's for you."

Alex cocked her head to the side and took it.

"You didn't have to, Anna, I'll visit or something." She smiled.

"Doesn't matter if I had to or not, open it." Anna pushed the younger girl playfully.

Alex shook her head disbelievingly at who seemed to be her only friend's stubbornness. She opened the gift carefully and looked up at Anna with a shocked expression.

"Anna...I can't take this." She whispered.

It was a bracelet, similar to Anna's necklace, with a dingo's face carved into the gold and it had the brightest green eyes made from real emeralds.

"Yes, you can." Anna grinned, putting the bracelet on her friend. "Easy as that."

"Oh...wow...okay I owe you five gazillion!" They hugged again much to Charles' despair.

"I got gold to match your locket." Anna said softly, picking the heart up and fiddling with it carefully. She let it go and Alex's hands traveled to the gold locket that hung from her neck. She always wore it, never took it off. It had a key in it, but no one knew that except for herself, her mother, and Anna. The key was to a journal that her mother had begun about her and never finished. Alex had never read it, but she wrote in it herself. The book was in her backpack along with two changes of clothing.

Alex nodded.

"Thank you."

Anna smiled.

"Now get going!" She laughed and Alex gave her one last fleeting hug before heading for the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't need to, since dingoes are considerably smaller than people, but I stripped down to run. Bran had made sure to find me somewhere to live with my "father" Asil. He and Anna were the only two who really liked me, the others didn't care in the slightest it seemed.

I gave in to my dingo and shook myself off to get rid of the tingles. I don't know who my father is because my mom and he were only dating for a month or two before my mom got pregnant. I know they didn't stay together, but even when my mother visited she never talked about him.

She might have written about him in the journal she gave me, but I never read it. I picked up my backpack carefully, I wasn't a retriever, my teeth were dangerous and not accustomed to being soft.

Dashing through the green trees and all the way through half of the United States, I thought about my life thus far and about my options for college. Well, actually, I didn't have much option. Bran had decided for me on a college and it's where I was off to.

Columbia Basin College.

I have no idea why he picked it, but I guess I'll learn soon enough. I just knew that I was studying Emergency Medical Services or something stupid.

I finally reached the little motel I'd be staying at-arrangements were made by Bran-that was on the territory of the Emerald City Pack. It was dark out so I changed and walked into the scent markers to be met moments later by growling. Something dark brown tackled me and we rolled. As a human, I was way smaller and lighter than the wolf and had no chance what-so-ever.

"Enough, she is a guest." I suspected it was the alpha. Although, he didn't look to happy either. It literally felt like home. I nodded and held out my hand.

"Alex."

The man didn't move to shake it.

"Angus."

I tried not to snort or laugh or anything at all, his name was kind of...different? Funny? Try drop dead hilarious! I settled for a smile.

"Hello, Angus!" I finally figured out the reason his eyes were steadily getting lighter was because I was staring in his eyes. I tend to forget about the technicalities and mannerisms of werewolves. I didn't do anything about it anyways because it didn't matter to me. If he killed me hopefully Bran would kill him...but then again...

I watched him struggle to settle down and he turned sharply around with a growl.

"Follow me."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, stuck my tongue out at the brown wolf on the ground, and followed him.

After ages I was in my room and drifting into an uncomfortable sleep. I was in unfamiliar territory surrounded by unfamiliar wolves. I subconsciously found myself sleeping facing the door on my belly. I woke up every time I started to doze, and I did it out of habit and instinct.

In the morning Angus attempted to feed me, but his face gave me reason to not trust the meal. So after about an hour of fighting, he called some of his wolves to escort me off. I smiled in triumph but he didn't trust me either because he showed me off with his wolves. Of course, at that point I was a dingo so my tongue lolled out the side of my mouth when he ruffled the fur on my head and told me to get my furry ass out of his territory.

It took until sunset to reach my destination. It was a quiet place, but people were walking down the street and I was too lazy to find someplace to change so I wiggled into the collar in my bag. I hadn't checked the address on it before I left and Bran had been the one to change it so if I ended up on a doorstep, I had no idea whose it was. I just know I was lucky to be a dingo like I was, we look like normal dogs, we almost have that domestic dog face, mine more than normal which was helpful. Of course, it almost looked like we were crossed with say...a coyote or something because of our ears which were pretty stupid looking. Of course, I suppose our teeth are a little...absurd as well. I mean they're unnecessarily long for a house dog, but whatever.

I held the pack in my jaws and trotted briskly down the street before my senses picked up on something...wrong. I paused, a few people walked by me before I spotted my problem.

She was covered in tattoos and her face looked...familiar, reminded me of a little girl Bran has a picture of in his house.

That similarity was not my problem.

Her _smell_ was. She smelled like I did except, not exactly. You know what I mean? Like it was so close, so much the same, but there was a big difference.

She smelled like coyote.

_Maybe she owns them?_ I tried to convince myself. _No, that's a stupid thought._ My eyes widened when I realized she was staring at me too. I turned around and ran the other way.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ I yelled at myself as I took a sharp left into an alley where I was forced to scramble up a fence and jump down to the other side. I had to throw my backpack over first.

_Don't run me over, don't run me over!_ I ran out into the street like an idiot and crossed to the other side.

_Find somewhere to change and find your place._ I told myself. I finally found a spot to change and emerged fully clothed with the backpack back over my shoulder.

"I think you dropped this." There was a voice behind me. I froze and spun around, shocked that I hadn't noticed anyone's presence.

It was the same woman from before and she held my locket. I immediately reached up to my neck, it had never fallen off in a chase before this. I snatched it away without a word, putting it around my neck where it belonged.

"Who are you?" She stayed where she was, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Lynn." I smiled.

"First name?"

I grimaced, I had kind of hoped it'd slip like it had last time.

"Alex."

She nodded.

"So, Alex, what brings you here?" She questioned and I realized suddenly that I had crossed a border somewhere because I could smell wolf.

"I live somewhere around here." I shrugged, taking my collar off and handing it to her along with the paper I had been given with my address. "You know the address?"

"Well, there's two different ones here." She looked amused as she read them, "This one is mine." She held up the collar, I had figured that one wouldn't have my address on it.

"And the other?"

"Around the corner." She gave me them both back.

"From your place or from here, because there are _no_ corners here." I snorted.

"From my place."

I nodded.

"And what is _your_ name?" I frowned.

"Mercy." She laughed, probably thinking I was stupid not to ask sooner, which I was.

"Full name?"

"I didn't ask you for yours Alex. Or, should I call you April?" She watched me.

_Apri? What is she..._ I took out the collar and read the name.

"No, no Alex is fine." I made a face and returned the collar to my backpack.

"Would you like me to show you to your house? Or would you rather avoid cars on the freeway?"

I sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes.

"Show me my house then leave me be."

We didn't talk at all as she brought me to my new house, well...until we reached the block I was supposed to be living on. That's where I freaked.

"Nope, I'm good actually. What do you think the odds are I can move my house here?"

"Considering it's in the middle of the road?" Mercy stared at me.

"Well, I'll take the old cardboard box then." I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"You're house is that blue one." She pointed.

"That's my problem!" I yelled at her. "I will not live on a block infested by wolves and lived in by the pack's _alpha_! There are way too many scents for that to be a normal pack member's home!"

"Why'd you buy the house then?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"I didn't that's the problem!" I stopped and stood still for a moment before letting out a growl and tearing through my pack for my cell. "He did this on purpose. I HATE HIM!"

"Who are you calling? Who did this? Alex, what are you DOING?" Mercy pulled my backwards to the other street we had just come from so as to get out of the way of any and all cars. Then she stopped when she heard the keypad tones I hit and I idly wondered whether she knew him or not.

"Alex, you've arrived at your-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" I screamed into the phone, "You did this on purpose! How could you? You and my father! YOU BOTH KNEW! Fuck this, Bran, I'm not living here. Do you know how tense the short visit to Emerald City was? They hated me more than Aspen Creek did! And you put me next to the alpha's _house! _Does he even know that I'm going to live there? Or am I a complete surprise?"

"Calm down, Alexandria." Bran said calmly, "Yes, Asil knew. No, Adam does not know, I suspect you'll run into his mate before you run into him however. She'll be curious about you, her name is Mercedes."

I looked up and my eyes met Mercy's.

"And let me guess, she goes by Mercy." I growled.

"So you have met her? Well, it's settled then. Adam knows of your arrival." Bran sounded happy.

I put the phone down without hanging up.

"You're the alpha's_ MATE_?" I glared at her, she stood her ground. "You didn't even _warn_ me!"

"I assumed you knew."

"Alex, Mercy was unaware of our arrangements." Bran sighed.

"Tell my father...never mind I'll call him myself."

"He's with Anna at the moment." Bran warned me.

"Damn it, Bran! You couldn't have _warned_ me? Or Adam?" I stopped again when I said the name which had rung a bell. "HAUPTMAN?" I screeched.

"Yes, Hauptman." He agreed.

"I have number four living next door!" I groaned.

"And number three lives in the backyard of your next door." Bran told me.

"SAMUEL LIVES HERE? YOU SAID HE LIVED IN NEW YORK NOW!" I was furious, no, I was beyond furious. "I'm leaving. I'm done. I'll go to college in Australia. I didn't want to be an emergency medical care person, that was your idea. Now I know _why_."

"You bought her a house?" Mercy finally broke in.

"No, actually, Asil did. And he's helping her pay for college."

"Okay, Bran, that _is_ no fair." She grumbled.

"You two enjoy the company." And he hung up.

"I guess I'd better move in."


	3. Chapter 3

So I sat in this new house of mine, clueless as to what I should do about the new progression in my life. I sighed and slumped in the couch.

"I hate you." I grumbled at the wall. There was a knock at my door and I got up. "If you can hear me, say hello."

I spoke quietly from the room to the right of the hallway.

"Hello."

"Okay, you're not allowed in." I turned the stereo on, blasting it.

"Smart girl." A second wolf chuckled.

"Listen, if you don't open this-"

"If you knock the door down, the Moor will kill you for me." I warned.

"You're close to the Moor?"

"Father of sorts." i turned the music higher, trying to block them out.

"Listen, sweetie. I don't care who you have connections with, open the door." There was a whole pack outside. I panicked, I never was crazy about the thought of being surrounded by an unfamiliar pack in a new place. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm not your sweetie." I shot.

"You can be mine if you open the door." That voice had a British accent.

"Back away from my door or I really will call Asil." I warned.

"Alexandria Lynn Harpford." A voice spoke cooly.

"Eh, doesn't work, sorry Hauptman." I flopped back onto my couch.

"Would you at least turn the music down?" The voice was in my ear. I jumped up. I was really out of it if I made the same mistake twice.

"HOLY SHIT!" I was just stupid enough to dash for the door when the wolf's arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me back. I struggled. "LET ME GO!"

"Nope." He chuckled and I realized it was the British guy.

"Hauptman, call your creepy wolves off!" I yelled, kicking and squirming. Finally, I found enough room to change and did so, biting his shoulder as hard as I could without killing the guy. If I killed him, I would be in deep shit so that's why I didn't go for his throat.

"Damnit." He growled, "Fucking bitch."

He finally let go and I ran out the front door-there was a doggy flap-and into the good pack themselves. I squeaked in surprise as another one picked me up.

_No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ I squirmed, they had surrounded me. I was doomed.

"Adam, let her go. She's scared." Mercy said softly.

I whimpered and gave him the best "I'll listen" puppy dog eyes I could. He sighed and let me down. Conveniently, I still had my clothes on because I could fit believe it or not.

I changed back.

"Damn it, you had to send one in after me?" I growled.

"We needed to speak to you and you were being blatantly rude."

"Right, okay." I snorted, "Why don't you come and invade my home, all of you, and speak with me?" I paused a moment. "Actually, no, I like talking out here."

"Scared?" That one looked the youngest, going by the eyes I mean.

"Of you guys? No. Of my house? No." I shook my head.

"Of what?"

"None of your business. pup." I rolled my eyes and turned myself so I could keep an eye on the others, but speak to Mercy and Adam as well. "Which one is in my house?"

"Ben." Adam said calmly.

"Ben, get your ass out here, I didn't bite you that hard." I yelled through the door which had been unlocked.

"Not that hard? You-" He looked at his alpha and back at me, "-bit me enough to tear a decent chunk of my shoulder out."

I grinned.

"What can I say? I'm a biter." I looked him over. Average werewolf, nothing special, but I flirt with them all really. Unless they're mated...that'd be trouble and I don't do trouble. I mean...on purpose?

"Har, har." He grumbled.

"Are you done?" Adam sounded amused. I blinked.

"Yup! So, you probably know what I am considering you've got that little coyote right there." I heard "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz start playing and I made a face, I loved this song and I was talking to these fools. "I'm a-"

I said "shapeshifter" at the same time she said "walker."

We looked at each other.

_~I told you once, yeah I told you twice.~_

"A what?" Mercy looked surprised.

"Shapeshifter, of course, I only have one form. I'm supposed to be whatever I want to, but I never did figure that out, plus dingoes are pretty awesome. Picture your mom screaming 'a dingo ate my baby' when she finds one in your crib when you're three months old."

There was this really epic silence and finally Adam nodded slowly.

"Okay. It's late, I want to see you tomorrow at around...6:30. Until then, someone is going to make sure you don't run."

I groaned and nodded as most of them left, but he had left the Ben one behind. It seemed accidental to be honest, like he wasn't paying enough attention to know he was missing one.

"Coincidentally, how did you get in my house?" I looked into his eyes.

"Your bedroom window was open." He laughed, he had me cornered up against the house, an arm on either side of my head. I made a face.

"What?" He looked amused.

"You're not my type."

"Ah, I see." He may have seen, but he didn't care. "What is your type?"

I motioned for him to bring his head closer and whispered in his ear.

"Clowns." I moved quickly and bit his nose, running into the house and locking it, escaping upstairs to lock my bedroom window from which I heard Adam yelling at Ben. I smiled in satisfaction.

I had made it known that Alex Harpford was not a sweet, innocent, little dingo by a long shot.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting went...surprisingly well for a girl who is hated by most wolves. We just went over the basic ground rules and what not. Of course, the main problem in my eyes was that I was an eighteen year old with no source of income seeing as I had since left my job in Montana.

No sooner had the thought left my brain then it had traveled out my mouth and through Mercy's ears. She jumped out of her chair and the rest of the wolves looked slightly disturbed by the action.

"I have something!" She shouted and everyone gaped at her.

So, I arrived home at 6:30pm on the fourth day of my new paperwork job. It wasn't fun or well paying, but it was easy and my free times was spent handing weird tools and car parts to Mercy and when we were both free, we enjoyed confusing Adam. Apparently, we looked o similar from behind that if we distracted him enough with petty things, he wouldn't pick up on our scents and he'd call us by the wrong names.

That night, I walked into my home after unlocking the door and I knew something was wrong. I stared into the darkness in front of me, taking in everything I could. My house smelled like coconut and honey dew melon, something that it shouldn't.

I whipped out my cell and dialed for Bran, backing towards the front door. He didn't pick up so I left a message.

"Bran? Bran, it's Alex! He followed me here! Lucas followed me! He's in my house!: I broke into hysterics, "He must've heard-"

I broke off as I heard the soft footsteps creep towards me, my voice raising a few octaves as I watched the gold eyes that were bright with ager and frustration. I hadn't realized I was screaming, but when I did, I dropped the phone and changed, running under his arms. I heard the crunch my cell made under my ex-boyfriend's foot.

He chased after me, and of course I had completely forgotten my back door didn't have a doggy door. He caught me before I was able to spin back around and dash through my front door.

I had gone out with him before he was Changed, full blown commitment wasn't my thing and you have to be careful when dating weres.

"Change back." Lucas growled at me. I bit him arm, but he shook me off and kicked me in the ribs, sending me sliding down the hard wood floor of my hallway and into a wall. The resulting crash was so loud, the picture on the wall above me fell off and landed on top of me, either breaking or seriously bruising my left wrist. I hissed, shaking off the pain and hobbling off with the speed I could muster.

He was in front of me again, grabbing and gripping me so hard my front left let snapped somewhere and I couldn't move it. I whimpered.

"Now."

I looked up into his face with sullen brown eyes and changed after sustaining a kick to my jaw. I still had clothes on because they didn't bother me or rip when I changed, I was so small.

I had dumped him way back when because he was obsessive and abusive and I knew something like this would happen, I just hadn't realized he'd be wolf. I had thought I'd be safe here.

I stole a glance at the clock, 6:50. Mercy would be home by 7:30, but if Adam was on schedule he'd be home in ten minutes. I prayed to every god I have ever heard of in my life that he was.

If I could just hold out.

Lucas brought his lips to mine in the most ferocious manner as he pined me to the floor. I squirmed and resisted as best I could, obviously, but it took less than sixty seconds for him to shove his tongue down my throat. I kicked and struggled, but I was beyond tired now as he ripped my shirt off.

Six minutes. Please, Adam.

I hate wolves.

I couldn't breathe, he was smothering me. I scratched at his hands when he reached for my pants and tried with every last ounce of strength I had to get the bastard off.

Two minutes.

The phone rang.

Lucas cursed and hurried it along. I winced as he entered me, bit my lip against the scream. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

I saw an opportunity to run, though the whole ordeal was fuzzy at that point, and took it. Changing and running out through the flap in the door, I stumbled into Adam Hauptman. He looked at me as I hobbled around him, shivering.

"Damnit." He never cursed. It frightened me, and I was already trembling. "Do walkers make rape a part of their bucket list?"

i whined. And he said gently, his eyes were amber too, I stepped back a few paced.

"Get back to my house, Jesse will take care of you."

His voice was so gentle...I scrambled down the stairs to my porch and didn't look back as Adam entered the house, followed soon after by a few more of his wolves which I do not care to name.

I knew he wasn't angry at me, he was angry because he had been given orders to protect me more likely than not, and he hadn't succeeded.

Jesse's eyes widened when I limped through the door.

"Oh my God, Alex!" She gasped, we were around the same age, give a little take a little.

She had hidden me away in some guest room upstairs. It had later been determined that I would heal from my physical wounds. Badly bruised wrist and a dislocated shoulder, both on the same side. I had been lucky it hadn't been worse, apparently.

Ha, I didn't feel lucky.

"Don't look at it." Mercy murmured, I had lifted my shirt a little to stare at the hand shaped bruises that had marked the sensitive skin from Lucas' vice like grip on my sides. I bit my lip and let go of my shirt, allowing the fabric to fall down and cover the black and blue once more.

"Asil wanted to you move back to Montana?" Mercy asked, changing the subject. I had spoken to both the Marrok and my father.

I nodded.

"Are you?"

I shrugged.

"You can always change your mind." She hugged me and I winced in pain.

We sat there for a moment and she watched me.

"You wanna go dingo?" She finally sighed.

"Yeah." I whispered quietly. She waved to the bathroom.

"Go."

So I did, and I pawed at the door to be let back out. Mercy opened it.

"Maybe it'd be better if you started off someplace completely new..." She thought out loud. I looked up at her, it wasn't a bad idea...

There was a soft knock at the door. I turned my head and Mercy went over slowly to answer it. I laid down on the floor.

"Mercy, I need-" It was Adam. His eyes still had traces of amber and snippets came floating back to me. I had a kind-of-sort-of panic attack, but attempted to hide it, despite the fact the only other two people in the room would be able to tell anyways.

I shut my eyes tight and sneezed a few times, pawing at my head as I shook it, trying to make my thoughts fall out like water in your ear.

"Adam, not now." Mercy looked back at me, I'm sure, but my eyes were still shut tight.

"I'll send Honey or Ben up, but Bran needs to talk to you." I heard him leave.

Mercy walked back over and ran a hand carefully over my head.

"I know how it feels." She sighed.

I whined, this was stupid. I was scared of nothing. I heard someone new coming up the stairs and dashed into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back, after I see what the Marrok needs." She promised.

I curled up in my new hiding spot and glared at the door, no one was coming in here no matter what.

That, was my solution.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex, Alex, I won't hurt you." The man soothed and I looked into his eyes carefully, searching for the thing inside of him that made him what he was. "I need to check your wrist and your shoulder and your other injuries."

I shook my head stubbornly, taking an inconspicuous step backwards.

"Alex, you're not healed, I need to make sure-" He reached out to touch me and I jumped backwards into the table, squeaking and feeling trapped. He sighed and stepped back and I ran past him.

"Dr. Samuel will you please...fix her." Ben made a face.

"I'm not a miracle worker!" The older wolf snapped, then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If she doesn't want me to go near her it is her choice."

"Help me." I whispered. They both turned to look at me, my guard and my supposed-to-be doctor.

"I want to, I really do, but you need to let me near you." Samuel held his hands out like I was a frightened puppy.

I shook my head.

They both groaned.

They were right back where they started.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Jesse asked, it was two o'clock in the afternoon, a whole two months after the incident. I looked around and nodded.

"Yeah."

She grinned.

"So...you'd have no problem going to the party tonight?"

"There's three of us, it doesn't make a party." I sighed, sitting on the floor of my empty house.

"Yeah it does! My dad and Mercy are getting MARRIED tomorrow! MARRIED!" Jesse shrieked happily. "You, me, and Mercy are having a party at our place while the pack takes my father out to wherever!"

I laughed, it was typical for mates to not be married, but Jesse's enthusiasm was hilarious.

"Yeah, I'll come."

"Great!"

So that night, we all sat around, goofing off over an innocent game of Apples to Apples. We had gotten Applebee's for dinner.

We finished the game and stayed silent for a moment before Jesse inevitably thought of something not good.

"Let's play truth!"

"NO!" Mercy and I yelled at the same time, what was she? Fifteen?

"Yeah, it'll be fun! We have two lie detectors!" She grinned maniacally.

Mercy looked at me and I sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay, so here's the question and we all have to answer it, we take turns asking!" She set the rules.

"Wait, since when do you play truth like-"

"So, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" She piped over my question. She looked at Mercy expectantly who rolled her eyes.

"Around fourteen, I'm old, I don't remember these things." I let out a short lived laugh before the eyes of terror stared at me.

"Same." I shrugged.

"I was fifteen!" Jesse smiled. "Mercy, ask a question!"

"I'm good." She passed.

"This, my friend, is not a game of truth. This is a game of 'who did what' and I do not enjoy the idea." I made a face.

"Fine then, my turn." She shrugged. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Must I answer?" Mercy rolled her eyes.

"Nah, you don't have to!" Jesse thought for a moment before she had given the answer. She looked at me.

"Henry Fraizer." I made a disgusted face.

"That bad?"

"No, I just had a flashback...what did I see in him?"

We all laughed for a bit.

"Well, mine was a kid named Jeff."

"LIAR!" I pushed her playfully.

"Right, lie detectors. His name was Jamie Young and he was cute." She smiled, pushing me back.

There was silence.

"I'll ask a question!" Jesse smiled, never missing a beat. "Who was your first?"

"Jesse!" Mercy scolded. I winced.

"Well?" She asked, "Here, I'll start us off. Gabriel was my first."

Mercy frowned.

"Teddy Grabellez."

She was lying, I didn't say anything about it. Though, I decided they deserved the truth from me. Someone needed to know.

"Lucas." I whispered and Jesse's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Alex!" She hugged me, "Are you serious?"

I bit my lip.

"Yeah."

Mercy was staring at me like she was trying to figure out what to think. Finally, she settled on the emotions shocked, angry, pitying, and...self-loathing. Don't ask why that was there, I don't have your answer.

"It's not your fault." She finally said, "Any of it."

I looked at her and the silence began again.

"How 'bout a movie?" Jesse was the one to break the awkward moment again. We turned to her with amused expressions.

"'Kay."

XXX

Adam had been very careful with his temper around me and so had Samuel. I was grateful, though I still couldn't go too close to them without having a panic attack thing. Usually I could keep one inside until I was alone, but not always. That's where my problem was.

I had been invited to the wedding. I had been invited to the wedding where other wolves would be, like...not Columbia Basin wolves.

Yeah, I was panicking.

So what I did was simple, I made the decision to skip the ceremony (because if I freaked out people would definitely noticed I was doing so) and go to the party and the party only. That choice pretty much killed any and all confidence I had left because as it ends up, the place they rented was HUGE and could therefore fit more dominant wolves without a problem.

Well...there was my problem...

Either way, being a wedding, there were seating arrangements. This was a problem, when the first wolf sat by me, I freaked and ran into the bathroom, breaking into tears. Of course his mate followed me and she smelled like witch so that freaked me out even more!

In simple, I was having a full out panic attack in the bathroom.

"Hello?" The woman said softly and in that moment I saw she was blind. "Are you okay."

"I'm fine." I choked out.

"Oh!" She gasped, "You're Alexandria!"

"Alex." I whispered. "It's Alex."

"Well, Alex," She was ever so cheerful, "I'm Moira and the wolf seated by you was my Tom. He's second of the Emerald City Pack."

"You guys make a cute couple." I mumbled.

Her smile brightened.

"Thank you!" I blinked back my tears as she continued. "I can't wait to have another girl on the territory. Believe it or not, most of EC's wolves are unmated so I'm the only one it seems. There's never anyone to talk to."

My eyes widened and the diminishing panic heightened again.

"What?" My voice squeaked.

Moira frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Tom said Angus said the Marrok said you were moving in by us." She crossed her arms. "They didn't tell you."

It wasn't a question so I didn't answer.

"Of course not, they never tell us girls anything." She sighed.

"Alex?" A bright mop of hot pink hair announced Jesse's arrival in the bathroom. Her silk turquoise bridesmaid's dress complimented the...neon-ness of her hair. "Er-hey Moira. Alex, my dad and Bran, and Unknown Wolf wanted you...maybe we should fix your make-up."

I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh. My mascara had run from my eyelashes down to my chin and trickled down my neck, following my tears.

"It's a good thing I always have make-up remover!" She sang, pulling out a bottle and a bunch of other things from her tiny purse.

"Is...Jesse, is that _my_ make-up?" I frowned.

"...Noooooooooo..." She trailed off, she smelled like a stinky liar. "Yeeeeees...but aren't you happy I did? I didn't doubt you, but I thought just in case..."

I nodded.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, now come on! They'll be serving dinner soon and I kinda wanna get food before those stupid wolves eat it all!"

Jesse worked miracles and Moira made me feel a lot better by just talking to me about nothing as if nothing was the matter. In only five minutes, I looked presentable.

I followed Jesse to where Bran and Jesse's mystery man (aka Angus) stood. I suspected Adam had left because it was kind of his wedding.

Moira was right.

Despite my fear, I looked Angus in the eye, determined to be myself and the same teenager he had watched for a night two months ago.

"Alex, it has been decided you will live on Emerald City Pack territory. It's just close enough for school."

No it wasn't!

"At Seattle Pacific University." He read my mind. "I think change will be good for you and I assure you Lucas has been dealt with most severely."

I did squeak there, but nodded. Turning my back on them after a bit on inner debate, I returned to my table.

At least I was going to a normal college?

"You were right." I looked at Moira.

"I know." She grinned and I smiled, until someone sat next to me.

This arrangement was not a good one. I have a feeling it was purposely set up to get me accustomed to my new "friends" and "neighbors" and things like that. Whatever the reason, I was not enjoying it. I shifted over so there was six inches between me and Angus and Moira had already switched with Tom so I wasn't exactly surrounded.

After dinner there was...dancing. The joy. I watched, amused out of my brain, alone. Well, until the familiar British accent spoke from behind me.

"Dance?"

It was one word and it made me laugh so hard. I kept it quiet to be a little polite. I nodded and gave him my hand.

"How much?"

"Thirty bucks." He grinned.

"I want a cut."

"Aw! Then I get less!" He teased and we begun dancing slowly, we weren't really dancing so much as talking and swaying really. Surprisingly, I was okay with it, but Ben wasn't quite as dominant as Lucas had been so really...

"Gee, you're a real rocket scientist, Ben."

Someone coughed one of those "eh-em" interruptions and we stopped. I watched as Ben's eyes turned slightly lighter and I kind of shied away from him before turning around to see Angus' green eyes were...brighter than they should be. I stepped backwards once. Panicking was never good to do in these situations.

They started glaring at each other, which they shouldn't considering Ben wasn't very dominant at all, and my eyes widened. I jumped out of the way just in time as water-ice cold-drenched them from head to toe. I turned only to bump into the thrower.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Mercy nodded and patted me on the head. "Juice works too."

I took a breath and walked back to the two startled wolves.

"Go dry off." I pointed angrily to the bathrooms, "And when you come back I want you to apologize in a NORMAL way to each other and to Mercy. Do I make myself clear?"

They nodded.

"Then go!"

So they did.

It was ten minutes later when they reappeared miraculously dry. I wondered idly if the men's room had spare clothing or something in case of this happening. They apologized, of course, it only took a little bit of a shove.

"Will you please dance with me?" Angus asked innocently. I groaned.

"After what you just did?" I thought for a moment, "NO!" Actually, to be honest, my real problem was the thought of him touching me. He was high enough in the rankings of the continent, I was not going to let him near me.

"Just for the heck of it."

I gritted my teeth. He was making this so much more complicated than it needed to be. I spun around to give him an angry comment, but when I opened my mouth, nothing came out.

He was giving me the damned puppy dog eyes. No pout, just the eyes. They were all sad and depressed and stuff.

"Oh..." I softened for a moment before crossing my arms across my chest. "NO!"

He raised an eyebrow as if to challenge my decision and I pursed my lips.

"Fine." This was not going to end well, "Just...eighth grade dancing. None of this fancy stuff that I can't manage."

It was really because I felt I could run better if we were dancing like that.

He nodded and I followed him onto the crowded dance floor. Just as he moved to hold me, I jumped back. In response he put his hands up and even with his ribcage, showing me he had nothing and meant no harm, not unlike the way you'd approach a startled animal.

"Alex, I won't hurt you." He said softly, soothingly, he made no move towards me however.

I blinked and nodded. Taking a breath, I stepped forward slowly and rested my arms on his shoulders, just close enough I could touch my wrists together behind his neck. His hands touched my waist lightly and I flinched, jumping closer in a bad attempt to avoid the contact. He let go and I settled down.

"Alex, easy." He breathed in my ear and I felt him place his hands on me. My rapid breathing began to slow. If my arm had been broken I wouldn't be in this mess. Of course, it could only be dislocated.

We swayed back and forth carefully as "Smile" by Uncle Kracker began to play on the stereo.

Jesse and her "long time boyfriend" Gabriel were dancing the same, awkward way. Jesse raised an eyebrow and I gave her a look that told her I ad no idea what had just happened. She laughed a little and went back to talking with Gabriel. I watched them until the song was over and I found myself half asleep on Angus' shoulder. I was startled with my new findings and jumped back, stumbling a little and hitting my head, most likely on Angus' chin.

I walked quickly back to the table and saw Tom staring at me. Even more scared now, I paused and headed for Bran's table. I stopped halfway there and decided maybe I just needed a break. So, in the end, I sat outside.

Change was...not always good.


	6. Chapter 6

"I appreciate everything." I whispered to Mercy when we hugged good-bye. I looked at Adam. "Really."

He nodded. Mercy smiled.

"We'll see you sometime, kiddo. Don't go getting yourself into trouble." She ruffled my hair.

"Don't tell the kid to do something you wouldn't." Adam laughed.

"EEK!" I screeched as Jesse flung herself onto me. "Jesse! I can't breathe!"

"Then stop wasting your breath telling me that!" She rolled her eyes and let go.

"You couldn't have given me ANY warning?"

"Nope!" She smiled, then frowned. "You're leaving. You're ditching me."

"I am not, stop making me feel bad." I laughed.

"Yes, you are! And now I'll need to get your whole new address and stuff! What if I need to invite you to something? AND YOU'RE NOT HERE?"

"I'll be here." I shrugged, "I'm only in Seattle, Jess, no worries."

"Yeah but you're living on an official territory now!" She complained, looking at her father and rephrasing, "I mean, like, you'll be locked in with a white witch and weird wolves and an AIRPORT! Hey, dad, we should get one!" She turned to look at him, then back to me. Adam looked amused. "They have their own little city like in Montana! What if you forget about me?"

"I will not forget about you! I'll come back for when you and Gabriel finally get married."

She did that thing where you press your lips together and fold them into your mouth and bite them. She did it whenever she was nervous.

"Right...okay...well that hasn't actually been made clear yet. One can drop only so many hints."

I laughed when I saw Adam and Mercy's expressions to Jesse's clarifications.

"And invite me up when you get a date." She reminded, "I wanna help plan your outfit."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay sure, not saying it will happen."

She grinned.

"Jesse..." I looked at her like she was insane, "Er...I don't like that look. Please don't do anything stupid."

She looked at me innocently and said in that little baby voice. "Oh, I won't do aanytin! I'm a wittle innocent babay."

"Uh-huh...okay...whatever you want to think." I nodded. I looked at all of them. "I'll see ya!"

The car ride was mayhem, too many of us. There was one white witch, an alpha, a second, and a dingo, it wasn't going to end well to begin with! I was stuck in the front because it was either that or in back with the mated pair and that is suicidal. Of course, in the front I'm stuck with the alpha and I was pretty much doing all I could do to keep any part of him from coming within a two foot distance of me.

"Favorite color?" Moira asked me.

I didn't know. Black or blue?

"Either black or blue."

She nodded. I watched, amused. I wondered how a blind witch could be so...hyper.

The song on the radio ended and I recognized the new one. It was from October 2009, I know things about my favorite songs. I reached shyly over to turn it up.

"I should have known by the way you passed me by, there was something in your eyes and it wasn't right." I sang softly. "I should have walked but I never had the chance, everything got out of hand and I let it slide.

'Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games  
I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face"

I closed my eyes against the tears that were bound to fall.

"You stole my happy, you made me cry, took the lonely and took me for a ride and I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it. You had my heart, now I want it back I'm starting to see everything you lack. Boy, you blew it, you put me through it, I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!"

I felt the eyes on me as I continued.

"Now your photos don't have a picture frame, and I never say your name and I never will. And all your things, well I threw them in the trash  
and I'm not even sad! Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games. You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change."

I sang the whole song and when I finished there was silence except for the radio.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Moira asked, stunned.

"Bran used to sing to me...I caught on."

"You're really good." She smiled encouragingly.

"Ha, not really, but thanks."

XXX

I threw my bags down on the floor of my new hallway. The house smelled like fresh wood and paint, Moira had taken the liberty to inform me the house had never been lived in and had been repainted and fixed up a little before I moved in. Of course there were the scents of the workers who brought my stuff in, all wolves. I smiled, it was a nice change.

_The wood burned under my fur when I slid down the hall. I heard the smash when I crashed into the wall, the thud when the picture fell on top of me, the searing pain everywhere. I saw the blood that had pooled at the bottom of the table when he kicked me again. I felt the numb sensation when my head smashed into the leg of the table._

I looked around, startled to see I was on the floor.

The furniture needed to be re-aranged. Definitely.

So I did. I washed everything I had touched that night and I moved it, settling on a new arrangement that worked perfectly. It was scary how perfectly the hallway had almost completely matched.

I ran upstairs to see the other rooms. My room was huge, obviously the master bedroom. I would've liked it smaller, but this worked fine. It was painted maroon and I kind of liked it.

The room across from it was small, sunlight in the day time, I could tell. It was only 4:00 am with no sun, but the windows pointed to a cheery morning picture.

It was perfect for a nursery.

_"Mercy," I croaked, curled up in the bathroom, having cried my eyes out. Mercy had stayed behind from the hunt because I had asked. I had known this was going to happen. She came in quietly and sat down next to me, holding me to her and letting me sob. "I-I lost it."_

My head was dizzy and I left the room, closing the door behind me and locking it from the outside. If everything I did was going to do this to me, death was a better option.

I resolved to go to sleep and see what happened in the morning.

Nothing happened in the morning, I was surprised. I had thought it'd have been like my initial visit here, terrible. I had thought maybe there would be more run-ins with the wolves who seemed to hate e ten times more than the wolves from anywhere else I had ever visited.

And...I had honestly kind of hoped Angus would come to see me.

Of course, it was stupid, and I didn't really know why I wanted it. I was still pretty much terrified of him, especially because if I'm not mistaken, it was his fault I had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Stupid alphas and their stupid magical...magical-ness.

The doorbell ring and I went to answer it calmly. I was changed, but I hadn't done my hair.

"Come on! We're going shopping!" I was dragged out the door by Moira.

"Okay, I guess I'm going shopping!" I laughed. It was going to be a long day.

XXX

"Angus, it is none of your concern!" I snapped, looking behind me by using the mirror I was looking at to put my earrings on. I turned around and found out that the objects in the mirror were closer than they appeared because I knocked into the idiot himself. I jumped backwards and definitely bruised my back on the table. He gave me the room and I ran past, settling in the middle of the hall where he couldn't corner me.

"It is my concern when my neighbor is going on a date with a stranger." He growled.

"He is NOT a stranger!" I rolled my eyes, "He's an old friend and it's not a date, I just haven't seen him in a while. Dear God, Angus, calm down."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me to calm down?"

"Yes!" I yelled, "Do you not understand basic English? I said CALM DOWN. Even if it was a date, it is none of your business and I can make my own choices!"

"Look where that's gotten you in life!" He yelled back.

I winced.

"I think it'd be best if you left." I whispered, reaching for the door. I opened it.

"Alex, I-"

"Leave. Now." I said coldly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he never did. He left, leaving me to redo my make-up after crying it off. My life was so damn complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you come here to tell me you're leaving for D.C. in an hour?" I looked at Angus incredulously.

"I said _we_ not _I_, Alex." He sighed, "_We_ are going to D.C. and _we_ are staying in the J.W. Marriott and _we_ will be attending the WWC."

"World Wolf Conference?" I rolled my eyes.

"World Wolf Conference." He agreed.

"Why are _we_ going?" I asked.

"Because I have to and I'm bringing you with me. You've had a decreasing number of panic attacks in the past two months and you deserve to celebrate."

I had a feeling, well...more than a feeling, I could tell he was lying, that he was asking me for an entirely different reason.

Of course, the idiot I am, I said "whatever" and we just landed in D.C. after the most awkward flight I have ever been on. It was so quiet (after my panic attack at having to sit so close to him in an enclosed space), so strange. Did you know the bastard could fucking fly a plane? Who the hell flies planes?

Besides pilots who fly big jets?

We landed on a strip reserved for the week in question because so many planes would be flying in. Why wolves couldn't risk mortal lives on a normal aircraft I would never know.

"Welcome, Emerald City Pack." I looked around because the group of men in front of us were definitely wolves, but we were on national land, not pack land. I shrugged it off.

"Angus," There was a familiar voice and both Angus an dI turned around to see Mercy and Adam Hauptman. I hadn't seen either in...forever. "We should've just flown together. Would've made more sense."

"We should have." He looked at me when he said it. "But this one would have caused problems."

"It is not my fault I'm scared of fucking heights and planes." I muttered under my breath, of course the others all heard it and I could tell they were trying not to laugh.

They were irrational fears.

I tried to figure out what had Mercy so worked up. She was watching me like she was trying to read my mind. I watched her in return and she seemed to find something interesting on her shoes. I frowned, trying to figure out why she had been staring, but I couldn't.

I wasn't listening to what Angus and Adam were talking about, but Mercy finally motioned for me to come over to her. She had moved away from her mate and was standing a few yards away. I dropped my bag and walked over.

"Mercy, what's up?" I asked and she frowned.

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged.

"Huh, I don't know, Angus made me come."

Her frown deepened.

"Mercy, is something wrong?"

"He wouldn't," She whispered, looking up at the two men who had turned to study us. "Angus, she's only eighteen!"

"Can we move this somewhere a little more private?" He growled. My eyes widened when Adam started growling at him to stop growling at Mercy. Of course, Mercy being who she is, went over and stood in front of him anyways.

"You can't force an eighteen year old girl into this!" She hissed.

I was watching, not exactly comprehending what in the world was going on.

"Mercedes, you don't even know half the story!"

"I know what I'm seeing! And you didn't even tell her before she came here! You had to expect someone would figure out!" She was pretty angry and I still remained clueless.

"It wasn't what you think! It just happened! I didn't do anything!" He looked scared which made sense, Mercy was a pretty intimidating coyote.

"It doesn't matter how you came to claim her you should've told her!" She gave him that really calm voice that just screams "I am disappointed in you" "you're a failure" and so on.

Adam kind of fidgeted like the voice was being used on him as well.

And then it dawned on me what was going on.

"YOU WHAT?"

He looked startled.

"Alex, no-"

"Angus Magnusson, is what Mercy is saying true?" I snapped.

He didn't answer.

"You lied to me." I blinked.

"I didn't lie." He protested.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Avoiding the truth."

Mercy snorted, glaring at him. Adam was literally holding her back.

"I can't believe you." I shook my head. "I'm leaving."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but Mercy spoke.

"You can't. The meeting was for alphas and their mates. If you go back, his pack will know something's up and so will pretty much every alpha in the world. It makes Emerald City Pack an easy target and it makes Bran look weaker than what he makes himself out to be if he even has one weak spot." Mercy's eyes were still focused on Angus. "You really screwed up."

I thought for a moment, well...it was probably more than a moment. I just sort of stood there and considered my possibilities. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay." Angus let out a sigh of relief. "I'm not happy at all and I am going to have a long chat with you. Not _we_, Angus, _I_. Is this understood?"

Adam looked more than amused at Angus' misery before Mercy spun around to face him.

"And I am going to talk to you about who you let steal your stupidest ideas." She growled and he looked really, really scared.

He and Angus looked at each other with the funniest "Dear God, help me" expressions in the entire world and Mercy and I hugged good-bye.

"Alex, you can't just stop talking to me." Angus murmured, we were driving a rental car to our hotel.

_Hell yeah I can._ I didn't answer.

"Alex, please." He reached to touch me and I bit his arm, it's my best defense against werewolves for your information. "Damn it!" He muttered, pulling his arm back and inspecting it at the red light. It was bleeding profusely. I had bitten pretty hard.

I smiled in satisfaction. We pulled up into the valley parking thingy. I got out my passenger side and grabbed my own bags-I didn't have much. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked inside. It was nice, it was either granite or marble but it was a peach or a tan color. There were huge crystal chandeliers above the hall that had check-in and check-out desks lining the right side. The left side had seating for waiting people. The rugs were funny colors, red, yellow, and blue. It was kind of tacky, but I suppose they chose them for the fact the geometric designs matched those tiled into the floor.

It smelled like Starbucks, food, and alcohol. There was a bar one floor down along with a restaurant. I could smell the faintest scent of sweat and chlorine so the place definitely had a pool and a work out room. Angus came back towards me.

"Room 702." He told me, handing me a card. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, one room." He answered my unspoken question. I rolled my eyes and led the way to the elevators.

They were funny, the buttons were on the outside for the floors and it assigned you an elevator, supposedly to save energy. We took F up to the 7th floor. Of course our room was the second furthest from the damn elevators. I led the way to the room, managing not to get lost and have to ask for help from the man...wolf...man...er...the were I was angry at.

I took my bag straight into the bathroom and changed into my bikini and board shorts, deciding to throw a t-shirt over my head as well. I slipped on the flip-flops and came out.

"I'm going to the pool, if you follow me I will drown you myself." I threatened, tossing the bag into the corner. He looked me over and I felt a little self-concious of the fact my board shorts barely covered my butt at all. "If you touch any of my things, you will be murdered in your sleep. If you try anything, I will call Mercy and we'll work on this problem together."

That got him scared.

"Good!" I smiled sweetly, "See ya!" I skipped out the door and down the hall to the elevators. I took one down to the lowest floor and walked calmly to the pool, following the strong smell of chlorine. I had my key card so I got in easily. I was surprised to notice there was no one in the pool, but it was okay. I jumped into five feet and went under-it was the easiest way to get over the cold.

I swam for a little, and floated, before resting in five feet where I started. My arms were stretched back so I used my elbows to keep me up out of the water. I stayed like that for a bit before deciding on getting out and heading back to the room. I didn't bother to put the shirt back on because I had the towel wrapped around me. Instead, I carried it along with my room card and headed back up. I had cleared my head.

I mean...I could give it a try, but if it didn't work I know I wouldn't be able to leave without risking hurting him too badly. My first foster father had committed suicide, and my second foster mother. I had lived with two families before being stuck with Asil in the end. We had been worried he would have committed suicide at one point so when I was told I was going to live with him, I was more than a little worried.

I opened the door and strolled into my problem himself, lost in thought and not paying attention where and into whom I was walking. His eyes were really bright green and I was more than a tiny bit frightened as I tried to control my breathing and heart rate.

"Could you put some clothes on?" He said tightly. I scurried away into the bathroom after grabbing my bag. Pulling on my sleep clothes, I emerged, a little calmer than before.

"There, happy?" I snapped.

He blinked, looking confused and a little hurt.

Like a lost puppy.

A wolf was a very different thing from a lost puppy though, and I knew it. I wasn't entirely sure what to do so I sat on the desk, the chair was a spinning one that moved and I kind of had a habit for sitting on desks when having a serious conversation.

"Angus, you know I'm angry right?" I asked, "And that I'm hurt? And scared?" I wasn't a fan of admitting weakness, but really I felt I had to.

He winced.

"Yeah, and you decided to add confused and troubled and terrified to my list." I continued. "Why did you do that? I mean what exactly were you thinking?"

He didn't answer and I realized the wolf was still in charge.

"Right, okay. You're not exactly Angus, but you'll do. What were _you_ thinking, Mr. Wolf?" I raised an eyebrow. "Really, I'm less than half your age I'd bet, and I don't know you're real name and and and...I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!"

"Liam."

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"My name...it's Liam. Or...his name is." He looked at me carefully.

"Fantastic, that's one problem solved. You're Liam, Mr. Wolf, and Angus is Angus. How about that?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

He dipped his head.

"Now either you or Angus need to answer my next question. Why?"

"Why what?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Why did you do it?" I simplified.

"To keep you safe...we love you."

I groaned.

"You think you can say that and everything will be okay? That they'll be some sort of fairytale ending for you?"

He shook his head.

"Can I have Angus back?" I finally asked during the silence.

Liam made a face and eventually the scent of wolf and anger and depression and disappointment and blood lust began to fade a little.

"We're supposed to be going to dinner tonight." I reminded Angus when he shook his head to clear it. "The three of us, Anna and Charles, and Mercy and Adam."

"The three of us?" He looked slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, you, Liam, and I." I nodded, pulling out my semi-casual dress and sandals along with the jewelry I had packed. "Go get something to wear, we're going to M&S on F Street."

He nodded and brushed past, I shivered reactively and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You named my wolf?"

"Well, I had been calling him Mr. Wolf, but it seemed kind of pathetic and uncreative." I called after him when he left out the door to do the Marrok-knows-what.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, guys!" I smiled at the four people already gathered in the little semi-private room. The waiter was a kind of creepy guy and he showed us our table which was hidden in a tiny corner of the front room by a curtain.

Anna smiled at me happily and Mercy looked up. I really don't know what was going through my mind when I had agreed to this dinner, there were three very dominant wolves in a tiny enclosed space and I was already claustrophobic. If I was alone in the room I'd have freaked out! I was pretty much frozen in the curtain-way (instead of doorway, get it? I'm so smart!) Of course, since I was stuck in front of Angus, he wasn't able to get in either.

"Eep!" I jumped forward as his hand brushed me in a place I was not too happy about. He smirked and walked past. "Angus!" I snapped.

He looked up innocently from where he had just sat down and I glared at him. Anna watched me like I had gone insane. Adam snorted and Mercy hit him.

I sat down next to him in a huff, crossing my arms over my chest. Charles was observing the entire room and looked a little...blood thirsty. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of cigarettes in the room to the left of us on the other side of the wall. I hated the smell and it didn't help my nose was so sensitive. Finally, we placed our orders. Of course I felt left out because I was nowhere near 21 and therefore not allowed to drink. I enjoyed a coke and waited patiently for the steak I was dumb enough to order. You see, when you're with werewolves and you order steak, you really screwed yourself over because the chances of you eating any of it are slim.

We had gotten a new waiter who was constantly flirting with either me or Anna which really set off Charles and bothered Angus to no end, especially when I flirted back.

Yeah, I play with explosives, it's like playing with fire but a bit more unpredictable. Even still, I have yet to be killed.

"I feel like there's something I'm missing." Anna said, watching me and Angus.

"There's a lot you're missing." Mercy sighed, her head in her hands. "Don't worry about it."

Adam and Charles were talking about nonsense, trying to stay out of it, although Charles was throwing warning glances at Angus from his side of the table. I kicked Angus when he moved to touch me.

"Enough." I hissed. "I want you to leave me alone."

He looked hurt. Anna looked surprised and got up to follow me when I left. I didn't stop her because I wanted her to follow me, I wanted to talk to her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She asked once we had reached the bathroom.

"Anna, don't tell me you don't know." I said angrily.

"It looks like you're regretting him." She said honestly.

"I'm not regretting him because I never accepted him, Anna." I groaned, "Never, never, never."

She nodded as she considered my words.

"So if, say...Jasmine were to flirt with him you'd be okay with that?" She asked, Jasmine was this real bitch of a werewolf I had been forced to put up with at Aspen Creek.

"Ye-ye...no." I admitted, "But that's cause I sorta like him...but not like he wants me to."

She nodded, reminding me strongly of Doctor Phil.

"So how do you like him?"

"Like...like...I don't know okay?" I pouted, "I like him but I don't...it's just I'd rather him not want me if it's just to make himself seem stronger."

She laughed and I knitted my eyebrows together.

"This isn't funny!"

"You're view on mating is hilarious." She laughed harder.

"Anna!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but it is funny! I mean you thought that he only wants you because-" She broke off laughing. I turned to storm out. "Oh, come on, Alex, it's just you're not very bright for a dingo raised by wolves."

"Are you going to keep insulting me?"

"Right, well, mates are a little like what you said I suppose, like in Bran's case it was to keep him from going crazy. He and Leah aren't exceptionally close if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed." I grumbled.

She nodded, "Well, that's because their wolves accept each other but the humans don't accept each other. In Bran's case it's because he's afraid of getting hurt again like after Charles mother, don't tell anyone that, okay? I shouldn't even know."

I nodded.

"Right, 'kay so in most cases you're just dealing with two sets of instincts. The...idiots that are men and the assholes that are wolves."

I snorted.

"Nicely put."

She looked like she was having a conversation with herself in her head and I figured she hadn't exactly thought about not letting Charles see what she had just said. After a minute or two she looked at me again.

"It's true. Usually, if they agree on you, they can agree to either let you be happy or the wolf-er-has his way I suppose. I haven't really heard of that happening though. The real problem is with the dominants."

"Yeah like Charles?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, like Charles. When he's angry the wolf is insane."

"You're really screwing this talk up, you know that?" I looked at her carefully.

"I know I am, let me try to fix this." She took a breath, "I'm not a mother nor have I ever had the urge to be, the sex talk would be the reason why."

"Whoa, whoa!" I stopped her, "None of that!"

"Well, it's true!" She defended. "So when Charles' wolf is really unsettled he really only wants one of two things, blood and-"

"Okay we can skip the second one!" I held up my hands, she smiled innocently.

"Aw, I like the second one!" She giggled. I frowned.

"Jesus, you're the one I wasn't allowed near because you were too scared when you arrived here?" My eyes were wide.

She shook her hair over her shoulder.

"Yes, well, my reputation precedes me, Alex."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" I raced for the exit, she beat me there.

"Nuh-uh, not until I'm done with my confusing talk, Alex."

"I could assist with that." There was an offer from outside the door and Anna let Mercy in. I was pushed backwards when I made a dash for it.

"Right so then you have sex, find out the bond didn't settle, touch his hand while running for your life, and whattya know? He's right there in your head, making it more crowded than necessary!" Anna clapped. "Back to where I left off though, seriously. I'm sure he cares about you because he was obviously in charge of his actions back there. I'd just say that you'll have to learn to live with the whole 'territorial' nonsense."

Mercy waited until she had finished.

"Well...Anna's way worked..." She looked at the wolf. "Although every bond is different so how you will come across it is a mystery."

"Who says I'm okay with this shit?" I asked.

"We're assuming you are, because you 'like him' and you acted pretty jumpy back there." Anna explained calmly.

"Okay..." I sighed.

"So you really don't want to mess with fire because I found that out the hard way, Alex." She continued.

"I consider it messing with explosives." I corrected.

"Whatever your views, I'm telling you as a button-pusher, do not push buttons. It doesn't get you anywhere but deeper into this." She frowned. "And don't tease him."

Anna nodded. "That includes wearing all your clothes."

"I found that one out." I grumbled.

They looked like twins because both of their right eyebrows were raised and they both had their arms folded over their chests.

"When did you figure that out?"

"Today." I smiled, "I went to the pool and came back and he was not happy."

"Define not happy..." Anna said carefully.

"I wanted to run out of the room." I answered.

"She's screwed." Mercy sighed and Anna murmured her agreement.

"Guys?"

"He was wolf?" Anna pressed, "Or not in control?"

"Not terribly in control." I frowned, "I talked to Liam for at least five minutes."

They looked startled.

"Damn, she's more than screwed." Mercy muttered.

"You _named_ him?" Anna asked. "You _named_ the wolf?"

"Yeah, I needed to be able to differentiate and his real name is Liam." I shrugged then hit myself. "Shit."

"Yeah." Mercy and Anna said together.

"So...where does this get me?" I looked up miserably.

"If you don't do anything else stupid? Maybe a month more?" They consulted. "Yeah, probably."

I slumped backwards and slid down the wall. Then I looked up.

"What _is_ a bond?"

"Did you listen to anything I said?" Mercy rolled her eyes, "I don't know what it is to you. Every pair is different. It's a feeling really, like they're literally in your heart."

I nodded.

"Wait...Mercy, you're here...Anna, you're here...and I'm here...THE GUYS ARE ALONE?" I jumped up.

There was a "crap" and a "oh...my..." and we hurried to leave.

"By the way, Alex, enjoy yourself." Anna grinned.

I whined.

"I liked the terrified Anna, I want that one back!" I followed her quickly as we headed for our table.

The good thing was that no one had killed anyone when we got back. Even Mercy and Anna had freaked at my realization so I guess even mated pairs have their doubts in their partner's control.

We just poked at dessert and walked back to our hotel. Anna and Charles were staying gosh-knows-where, but Adam and Mercy were across the street from us practically.

So Mercy and I made Adam and Angus work a little and we ran out ahead when they paid and changed in an alley near by, after making sure there were no security cameras. I mean we carried collars so really there were no other worries. We came out and Angus and Adam had just emerged from the restaurant. They stared at us.

"Mercy, NO!" And the coyote was off, running down the street at top speed, weaving in and out of walkers.

"Okay, Alex, just stay there...come on!" And I was off, Angus on my tail. "ALEX!"

I snorted a laugh as I sped down hill and caught up to Mercy at the bottom. My tongue lolled out when I grinned.

"This is not funny, guys!" Adam said angrily. The best part was Mercy had been carrying four leashes in her purse (for emergencies of course) so we both literally looked like we had run away from our owners.

XXX

We had run them around the Washington Monument and back to our separate hotels, they didn't enjoy scaring humans with their abnormal speed. I had changed back and lead the way from elevator B and into room 702. I heard the door click behind Angus and I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist. He pushed my hair off the right side of my face and nuzzled my neck. I sucked in a breath.

"I'm scared." I whispered. He sighed and backed off immediately. I could smell his rejection and I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"What happened isn't your fault."

I decided to change and grabbed my clothes out of my bag, going into the bathroom and coming out moments later with sweat pants and a cami, I had originally planned on wearing my comfortable black shorts, but they were...somewhat revealing and I wasn't really comfortable with the idea anymore.

He wasn't wearing a shirt, he _was_ a guy...but at least he was wearing pants...

I curled up into the covers and shut my eyes tight, hiding in the fluffy comforter. I peeked out and opened one eye.

"You gonna get in or are you not gonna sleep tonight?" I asked.

He looked startled.

"I-I-I-"

"Quit your stammering." I sighed and shifted over a little, letting him have the spot nearest the door to the hall. When he had laid down I snuggled into his side. He smelled content and for once in a long time, I was too.

I woke up from my dream thoroughly embarrassed. My eyes were still closed but I had no desire to open them. I knew I talked in my sleep and with a dream like the one I had just had, I didn't want to look Angus in the eyes and find out what I'd let slip.

It was a good dream.

Finally, I did open my eyes and was startled to find Angus' face so close to mine. Then, I remembered we were sharing a bed. I looked into his eyes-they were his-and touched my lips softly to his, pulling back almost immediately. He watched me carefully before capturing my lips with his in something a little more aggressive but still just as careful.

Surprisingly I didn't mind. In fact, I was even comfortable enough that I let him slip his hand up my shirt when he did. I felt him brush the slightly raised scar on my side form where Samuel had stitched me up after a piece of glass from the picture that had fallen on me had pierced my skin and sliced a wound from the middle of my ribcage to my hip. He pulled back, startled, and I bit my lip-a new habit-eyes slightly watery, before I slipped the shirt over my head. He hadn't gotten a good look at me before after my trip to the pool else he'd have known I had it and the many other small dark lines from the smaller shards of glass. I winced at his shocked expression.

"I hope you don't mind slightly damaged goods." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. He blinked and reached to wipe a tear off my face. In response, he kissed me again, softly, just a brush of his lips across mine.

"I love you." He looked me in the eye and I knew he was asking me to trust him. I wanted to, I really did, but I was scared. In the end, I nodded, allowing him to roll us so he was on top. He kissed me, rough and passionate now, and reached behind me to unclasp my bra. Even then he was being gentle with every touch and I knew his wolf must have been fighting him somehow.

He removed his lips from mine and kissed and licked down my neck, I tensed a little but eventually decided he wouldn't hurt me. What surprised me the most was that he kissed each and everyone of the scars that tore across my chest, stomach, sides, and back.

Eventually, we were both naked and I was on top before my mind shut down and I broke, unable to do anything and began crying.

Angus looked startled and I almost didn't notice the difference when he immediately moved so he was holding me more or less.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I just can't do this!" It had hurt so much on so many levels. I couldn't go through it all again.

He stroked my hair soothingly.

"It's not your fault, Alex." He assured.

"I can't go through it again." I whispered, snuggling into his chest. He tensed and the smell of hurts washed over me. I looked up and he looked as if someone had slapped him in the face. He didn't understand! He thought it was him! It wasn't! Couldn't he see that? It wasn't him I didn't trust!

It was what he was.

I decided to give him the second reason though.

"I-I-I lost it." I whispered.

His eyebrows knitted together and he looked down at me.

"Lost what exactly?"

I bit my lip nervously. I didn't want him to know anymore, I don't know what made me think telling him was a good idea to begin with, but I couldn't back out now.

"T-t-the baby."

I broke into new tears and explained the story in hysterics.

"H-he didn't have to know his father. The baby just needed to know I l-l-loved him, that it didn't matter what his father did because he was mine."

Angus was silent and I sobbed harder. He hated me.

"I was pregnant for about a month before the full moon came around." I shut my eyes tight. "I made Mercy stay, I felt guilty afterwards, but I needed a friend and she knew. I-I knew it was going to happen, Angus, there was blood and I miscarried!

"I knew it wasn't going to make it, I could feel it. But why did it have to die? He could've survived! He was mine and I couldn't save him. I-I don't want it to happen again." I whimpered, opening my eyes to see that Angus had a tear running down his face.

"Alex, it wasn't your fault you couldn't save him."

"I could've tried! I just sat there waiting for him to Change and be lost forever! I could've gone dingo or something! Maybe the wolf needed a canine mother!"

"Alexandria Lynn Harpford, there was nothing you could do." He whispered, "You tried, you tried your best. You didn't change because you knew you'd hurt him if you did. There was nothing you would've done to change his fate, nothing at all."

"But what if there was?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex, come on, get up." I shut my eyes tighter when my annoyance nudged me. The sunlight was pouring through the thin shades.

"I don't wanna." I mumbled. "Don't make me get up."

"Fine then, I won't make you." He kissed the back of my head, "But I'm getting up."

"Angus!" I whined, "Then turn down the AC I'll freeze to death!"

"Nope, not going to happen." He got up and I felt the weight leave the bed. I finally opened my eyes and looked around the floor on my side of the bed.

"And to think I have to find everything before I go to bed tonight." I sighed, "Stupid nightclothes, you threw yourself around. What am I going to wear tonight?"

"I like you naked, personally." Angus offered.

"Angus!" I snapped, "I was having a conversation with my clothes, don't interrupt! Wait...what did you say?"

He smirked.

"I said-"

"No need to say it twice! I heard you!" I covered my ears but I could hear his laughter as he shut the bathroom door behind him.

I decided to change into jean shorts and a tank top, then considered it too informal. Why were "mates" and "I-had-almost-no-choice-in-this-matter-mates" invited to this thing in the first place? Either way, I changed and decided I wanted my morning coffee.

"Angus, hurry up!" I wasn't very pleasant for the most part without my coffee.

Then I realized he was already behind me.

I'm a little slow without my coffee too.

"Oh, hello. Let's get going then."

He chuckled and held the door open for me. When we arrived on the lobby floor I immediately headed for Starbucks, Angus grabbed my arm.

"You know we have until ten right? We can eat breakfast..." He checked his watch and I grabbed his wrist to see too.

"You woke me up at eight in the morning?" I hissed.

"More like seven-thirty, seven-fourtyfive-ish?" He offered.

"I don't get up that early EVER!" I mumbled.

"Well, we tried something new, now let's get breakfast."

"How can you eat breakfast?" I asked honestly. "I get nauseous just thinking about it."

"You don't eat breakfast?" He asked, he looked worried. "You know-"

"Yeah, it's not healthy. I haven't been able to eat breakfast since I was like...twelve probably. I don't know why, I never did."

He frowned then decided my explanation was good enough. I don't know why it wouldn't be because I told the truth.

And, he dragged me downstairs anyways.

Stupid werewolves always being hungry!

So I had my coffee at this little table right by the huge window through which you could see the Washington Monument. Of course, next to us were two other wolves that I recognized as Tanya and Jason Millerz who were from either Miami or Atlanta, I forgot which. Jason was number twelve in the US though. They smelled like sex.

Tanya's eye met mine and she pretended not to notice until Jason left to get food and she glared at me.

"Mine."

"Yeah, yours." I agreed.

Her eyes narrowed and she assessed her enemy I shrugged and I sensed someone behind me. I looked at her and she looked frozen. I smiled, wrapping my arms backwards around Angus' neck.

"Mine."

She made an annoyed face and focused her attention on her breakfast. Angus sat down and gave me a look that said I was clearly in trouble for my fraternizing with other important alpha's mates besides Mercy and, though Charles wasn't an alpha, Anna.

We didn't speak until we left around nine-ish, a little bit before actually. It was probably record time at like...eight forty-five. I wanted to visit something important.

"What were you thinking back there."

"Honestly?" I looked at Angus' face.

"Yes, honestly would be good, Alex." He agreed.

"I was terrified, but I wasn't trying to challenge her or anything, I was just kind of frozen staring at them." I admitted.

"Uh-huh." He nodded, "Okay, and toying with her control is you coping mechanism?"

"Exactly." I frowned, "Wow you know me too well, now I have to change my whole personality."

"Very funny, Alex." He sighed.

"It's true!" I said innocently, "It's my thing, it's what I do when I can't think of anything else! She was all possessive and I panicked!"

I took a few pictures with my phone of the Washington Monument, but the heat was too much for my accustom to Montana so I was literally dying. We went back to the room to rest for the remaining hour.

Yeah, it took us less than fifteen minutes to walk to the monument and back! We didn't go in, besides the fact I was scared of heights. I'm naturally impatient and the line was HUGE.

Angus closed the door and flipped on the TV. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"We could try again." I offered.

"No." He said firmly.

I wasn't really hurt, I had expected it. It still hurt a little though.

"Why not?"

"Because we only have an hour."

"I was raped in like...half an hour." I frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry, if you want to get raped again go find yourself an alley or something." He said harshly and I winced because I could feel the anger. He softened a little, but he was still tense. "Alex, you need time. twelve hours or whatever it's been isn't time and one hour isn't time."

I thought about what he had said, pondering before I smiled.

"Okay," I agreed, "Later."

"Alex." He turned around and I frowned.

"Liam, put Angus back on the phone, he needs to be completely controlled by the time we get to the meeting and there can be no wolf there." I scolded. "And you've gotta stop jumping out like that! You're not supposed to, it'll get you in big trouble."

Today was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello." A wolf greeted us at the door and held it for us as we ducked inside. It was a fairly average business place with a huge conference room I assume to be sticking so many dominants in it. I jumped when a wolf I didn't know bumped into me "accidentally." He was...different. Red hair, green eyes, bright smile with a pale face dappled with freckles, he grinned. Angus growled lowly behind me.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Magnusson." The wolf was obviously young, but his smile didn't falter as he greeted us.

"It's Mr. Magnusson and Ms. Harpford." I corrected.

"Is she not you mate?"

"She is mine." Angus growled.

"I don't know about here, but where I come from we tend to get married before we have sex." The boy had an Irish accent almost.

"Well, in America, you get the girl pregnant. you get married, you get divorced." I sighed, waving him off as I looked around for Anna.

"So you aren't mates." He finished.

"No, no I didn't say that!" I spun back to face him.

"Well, you're obviously not pregnant."

I winced. I was supposed to be. It was all my fault. He died, I didn't try to save him. I didn't do anything.

Someone pulled me into an embrace, it was a moment before I recognized Mercy and I could hear again. Adam was pulling Angus away and Charles was pulling the stupid redhead away. Anna was sitting, on the floor, calmly in the middle while she attempted to restore peace to the world.

"It's not your fault." Mercy soothed and it was then I realized I was crying. "Alex, you know that, we've been over it before."

I shook my head.

"Mercy, Alex." I heard the familiar ever-youthful voice behind me and I looked up, my vision blurred by tears. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You know very well what the problem is, Bran." Mercy snapped, still trying to help me stop my sobbing.

"Da, what are you doing here?" Charles asked sounding honestly surprised.

"My job." He announced, "Now what happened exactly?"

"Hell happened." I whispered.

"I can see that, Alex, but how?" He said, gentler this time. His hands rested on my shoulders and I saw Angus' head snap up out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him, then looked at the red head.

"What's his name?" I frowned.

"Ian O'Malley." Bran answered.

"Well, _Ian_," I spat out his name, "started it."

"What exactly is _it_?"

"I don't know! I passed out!" I snapped, "He came up and did that whole 'is she yours' shit and Angus got pissed!"

Mercy sniggered, covering her mouth as if it would keep us from hearing. I couldn't tell what she thought was so funny, but I guess most of the situation was. I mean Bran not knowing what was going on? That had never happened before!

He usually acted to make himself more intimidating, not less.

Adam let Angus go and I walked over to him. I didn't do anything sappy, especially with pretty much the whole world watching, but I took his hand and squeezed it. Business went back to usual as everyone prepared for the meeting that would start in ten minutes. Bran went to talk with Ian and I stayed by Angus, who was still fighting for control over his entire mind. He was in control but the wolf was still right there.

"Mine?" He asked in a desperate, strangled voice.

"Yours." I nodded, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Now come on, we've got to get going."

I pulled him with me when I went to walk over to Mercy because I had a question for her. Adam watched Angus carefully, as if he didn't trust him. Honestly, I couldn't blame him, Liam had broken loose so many times within the past two days I was surprised he wasn't dead.

"Hey, Mercy," I said lightly, "Are we stuck watching the debate or do we just leave to do whatever?" At that, Angus' hand tightened around mine and I felt bad.

"I think we leave. I'm pretty sure the only reason we're here is for the dinner tonight because I know a few mates are flying in separately this afternoon." She answered.

I nodded thanked her before leaving to stand outside with Angus. He was still tense.

"Angus, can you handle this?" I asked carefully, "I need to know."

He didn't answer.

"Angus, I don't want to come back and find out you're dead because you lost it! You've had no control at all these past two days, it's like all your work went down the drain. Do you want to lose your pack and have to stay with the Marrok? Do you want to leave Seattle?" I looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be sorry!" I groaned, "Sorry helps no one! I need to know if I should bother coming back tonight or if I should just catch a plane now and go back and tell Tom he's the new alpha!"

"You can't!" He sounded frantic like a little two year old and I wondered what was running through his mind.

"I can't what?" I asked quietly.

"Leave me, you-you can't." He had such a tight hold of my hips and I wanted to get away because it was starting to scare me now, but I tried to remain calm because I could tell he needed this.

"Okay, so I won't. But I can't stay at the conference, I'm not a wolf, Angus." I explained, "Angus, you need to listen and you need to snap out of it. You need to go in there and be yourself, your normal, too organized, somewhat-OCD, controling self."

It was an alpha thing.

"Can you do that?" I asked.

He blinked and I could tell he was in control now. Either way, he couldn't lose it like that because it was dangerous. If Adam and Charles hadn't been there I don't know who would've been able to stop him.

"Yeah." He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid, promise." I reminded.

He dropped his hands from my hips and nodded.

"Promise."

"Good." We returned inside and I pushed him, or tried to, into the conference room. "I'll see ya." I gave him a look that reminded him of what he had promised me before leaving with Anna and Mercy.

We went to get an early lunch because Anna was hungry after calming down a room full of hyper, murderous dominant alphas. We sat in a booth and I lifted the hem of my shirt to bite my lip at the bruises on my side.

"He's going to tear himself up about that." Mercy told me, I nodded. "You handled it well, considering."

"I was terrified." I admitted, "He had no control at all, I thought he had when we had left the building but it was like talking to a two year old, a very slow two year old."

Both Anna and Mercy nodded.

"It gets like that sometimes."

And we ordered lunch.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean fancy?" I snapped, "I don't do _fancy_."

"It's not _fancy_ fancy, it's semi-formal." Angus corrected.

"Well, maybe if you had told me that I was going to be here as your _mate_ I'd have brought something a little fancier!" I snapped.

"Can't you just…call someone and ask to borrow something?" He rubbed his face.

"NO!" I dug through the suitcase to finally find the strapless dress that wasn't really very formal at all, but was better than nothing. I changed in the bathroom and came out to see Angus had already dressed. "That is not semi-formal."

"Yes, it is." He disagreed, yeah ok, beige slacks and a white button down was totally semi-formal. That lacked the word formal altogether in my head!

"Yeah…okay…" I decided not to argue. "Didn't ECP host the last one of these?"

"Yes."

"Why can't we do a hunt here?" I asked, trust me, I heard every detail of everything after I met Anna.

"Because Potomac River Pack doesn't own one warehouse." He said, watching me closely as I put on my earrings and make-up.

"That sucks." I grumbled, but he didn't say anything in response, he seemed to just stare at me. "See anything you like?" I smirked.

"Eh." He replied, flopping backwards onto the bed. "Not really."

"You're a terrible liar." I rolled my eyes, walking over and flopping backwards next to him.

"I know, why do I bother?" He asked with one of those "it's so tragic" voices. I climbed on top of him.

"'Cause you're too stuck up to admit I'm hotter than you are." I said in a tone that implied it was an obvious fact of life as I poked at his chest.

"You think I'm hot?" He laughed.

"Eh." I grinned, "Not really."

He growled playfully and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Get your tail off the bed, we need to get to dinner." I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and he rudely walked past me without offering to hold it, though his comment explained why.

"I spent all day trying to figure out why you don't wear the ring."

I blushed and ran to catch up to him.

"Hey, no one knows about that!" I snapped.

"Well, I do, tell me why." He replied.

"Because I went swimming yesterday and I never swim in it. I just forgot to put it back in. How'd you notice?"

"Besides the gaping hole you mean?" He looked a little smug still from when I had told him no one knew about it. "I paid attention. You have it on now."

"That's creepy." I mumbled, my hand traveling to hide my stomach. Yeah, I had a naval piercing, no mine wasn't one of those ones that closed after twenty minutes. I'd had it for ages, got it when I was like…thirteen? I don't think any one noticed or cared and it actually did stay in when I changed to dingo. My fur just hid it, and I wore bioflex so it was a lot more comfortable.

It wasn't any of those crazy design things, just a simple piercing. Completely normal.

"I could let it close if you'd like." I told him. "Maybe get angel bites?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Snake bites would look better on you." He decided. I frowned.

"How the hell-"

"I'm not stupid, Alex." He snorted. He flicked the top of his ear and I looked carefully, a stupid thing to do while walking to an elevator in an unfamiliar place. Finally I realized he had two scars parallel to each other.

"You had a friggin industrial?" I gasped. "When?"

"Got it years ago, didn't really care any more so I let it close up, it got annoying as a wolf." He shrugged.

"But…but…how old are you?" I asked.

"Older than today's piercings, Alex." He laughed, "But I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine." I pouted. "I'll get it out of you one day."

"One day, not today." He agreed.

XXX

Whoever's idea this dinner was was an idiot. You can't cram so many dominants in a room of debate all day then expect them to become friends.

Ian was there of course, when we first walked in. As if Angus' arm being around me wasn't enough, he approached us.

"Leave it, pup." I snarled and this time Angus was the calm one.

"Just wanted to give you my apologies." He covered.

"You gave them, I don't accept them, leave." I snapped.

"Oh, come on there!" He smiled.

I didn't want Angus to do anything stupid but I knew he was starting to get annoyed so I did the only thing I could think of.

I gave him a show.

I pressed my lips to Angus', parted both of ours, and made a big deal out of it. When I was done I nodded.

"Leave it." And I dragged Angus to our table, a few occupied tables around us stared.

"Damn right." I growled mostly to myself. "Don't mess with me."

XXXRated M PartXXX

Dinner was so boring and it was eleven when we got back to our room. I changed into my sleep clothes, which had been collected. I tackled Angus where he already lay.

"That was a painful experience, never again." I told him sternly.

"I rather liked it."

"What part?" I asked like he was crazy before he captured my lips with his and I showed me what he meant. Unlike last time, I was breathless.

"Angus, I…I want to try again." I decided forcefully. He made a face.

"I don't want to force you." He told me.

"You're not!" I snapped. "Please?"

"It goes where it goes." He finalized and I nodded.

"And no regrets later." I finished before squeaking when he flipped us over.

"And no regrets later." He agreed. "This means you're-"

"I know." I bit my lip. "I know."

I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him with any passion I could muster. It was a few minutes at least before his mouth kissed a trail down my neck and shoulders and he pulled my shirt off before his lips clamped down on one of my nipples. I let out a shocked gasp and felt my back arch a little. He did the same to the other, licking and sucking, before moving further down my body, over my stomach and down my abdomen. I shuddered with the touch before moaning when he peeled my pants and panties off and licked some more.

It felt kind of wrong to be doing this with someone I had only known for two months and had just found out had lied to me, but when I felt his tongue flick inside me I could care less. I wanted to scream, but I bit it back so hard my lip began to bleed.

"Angus!" I gasped, eyes wide, blood trickling down the side of my mouth before I bit my lip again as I reached my peak. I felt Angus' mouth against mine again and his body pressed against me. I could taste me on him when he kissed me and he licked the blood off my face.

"Don't bite." He scolded gently against my mouth before he finally allowed me to undress him. When I was done, he kissed me again. I felt him against me and I bit down, this time on his lip. He growled and pulled his entire self back.

"We can stop." He reminded.

I shook my head and pulled him back to where he'd left off. When he entered me I gasped and squirmed. It didn't hurt as much as last time, but dear God I think Angus was bigger.

He had magically sustained control because he stayed like that for a bit, just letting me take a moment.

When he was done, I collapsed, it was one fifteen and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I curled into him and fell asleep into a peaceful slumber with no Lucas in sight.


	12. Chapter 12

"No, Angus, you have to WAKE UP!" I shook him. "I think Bran would kill me if you went to the meeting late and smelling like sex."

He grumbled something and I groaned.

"Are you fucking serious?" I sighed, if he wanted to get me killed, he could go ahead. I looked around to figure out where my clothes were…

Again.

I began to gather everything up, my shirt had made its way under the damned bed and I was having such an issue reaching it, my pants were on the chair, I hadn't been wearing a bra…I hope, and I couldn't find my panties. Just friggin fantastic considering room cleaning would come by with their fruity smelling soaps and probably find them.

"Why can't you throw them in ONE place?" I snapped, "Your clothes are all right next to you! You couldn't do me one favor."

"It doesn't really matter does it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does! The maids will find it all and think there's something wrong with me!" I told him sharply. I decided I'd get dressed and look for everything later. I still needed to figure out if I was wearing a bra or not. I left all the lights as they had been, off, and went to the bathroom.

When I came back out and he was still on the bed I switched the lights on and spotted my problematic articles of clothing.

"How the hell did you manage you get them ACROSS THE ROOM and on the fucking LAMP?" I grabbed a pillow and whacked him over the head when he started laughing.

XXX

"That's a relief, not all alpha's are sickos." Mercy laughed at the story.

I wouldn't have shared if it hadn't been for Charles telling Anna that Angus seemed calmer today and she looked at me and got this really evil glint in her eye and when she came over to where Mercy and I were she decided to ask me, and I quote "did you or did you not sleep with the alpha of Emerald City last night?"

Logically, my response had been along the lines of "well, I had to didn't I? There's only one bed." And she gave me this angry look with a "you know what I mean!" and I was forced to admit that I was an idiot.

My eyes widened at Mercy's comment.

"Do I want to know?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay." I nodded and looked at Anna right as she turned her head to Mercy.

"You're not going to share?"

"Anna!" I whined. Stupid Omega.

"Well, she got me curious now!" She said innocently.

"You're such a sick Omega, you know that?" I asked, "You were so innocent and scared when you got to Aspen Creek and then you turned out like this."

She rolled her eyes.

"Well?"

And so I was forced to listen to something like fifty stories of these two because they can't stop at one, someone always has something funnier. It's like, "oh really? Like oh my gawd! Cause, like, this one time, like, this happened!" I thought I was going to die before we walked out fourth lap around the memorial infested park and the clock chimed at four.

"Thank God!" I sighed in relief. "Come on, let's go!" We passed some kids walking a small dog that worried clothes and I frowned. My legs itched for a run.

"Go." Anna rolled her eyes. I smiled at her and ducked behind a pillar just to change to dingo, I wasn't about to strip in a national park. That'd be creepy. I trotted back and Anna gasped.

"That's where you went, April! I got so worried! Don't you ever get out of your collar again!" I grinned and let her put the stupid piece of nylon on me along with a leash. As we made our way back, a little child ran away from her mother to give me a pat. I ducked, startled, but she had already grabbed my ear.

Not again.

Anna bit back a laugh as I gave her a "why is it always me?" look. Mercy looked amused.

"Mercedes, get away from that poor dog!" Mercy jumped backwards before she realized that it was the mother referring to her child, the one pulling my ear. I chuckled and nudged the little person towards her mother.

The mother took a look at me and frowned, looking at Mercy and Anna.

"You let your dog wander around with a bra on?"

I started howling in laughter at their startled expressions, rolling on the ground.

"Not usually, no." Mercy said calmly. "She dressed herself this morning, you think I'm her mother?"

I started laughing at the woman's face this time. The conversation topic was hilarious. Anna's cell rang.

"Yeah, we're on our way. We're in the park. We took a little detour." She hung up before giving Charles time to say anything.

"Well you are a bit of a bitch."

Anna looked kind of nervous now as she turned to Mercy who looked calm, I could smell her anger, but she looked calm.

"Okay," She shrugged, "At least I wouldn't say that in front of my daughter."

She walked away, tugging me along. I loped over to her, looking at her with my tongue lolling out.

"You know, you're a lot more trouble than your worth." She laughed.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything else." Anna looked over her shoulder to watch the mother and daughter leave.

"There was a little girl right there!"

I shrugged.

XXX

"What trouble did you guys get into?" Adam asked when we got there, I guess both Anna and Mercy had blocked them out.

"Some lady with a kid asked why we let our dog walk around with a bra on." Mercy shrugged.

"This is your fault?" Angus looked at me, I yipped. "Of course."

"Coincidentally, why was she wearing a bra?" Charles laughed.

"It was a national park, none of us wanted to be arrested for stripping or something!" Anna said as if it were obvious.

"They do that?" He asked. "Never happened to me…"

"You stripped in a national park?" Anna's eyes widened, "When? Where was I?"

"Kidding." He put his arm around her. She frowned before nodding.

**A/N-**

**Kay! I liked this chap! A little short but ah well! **

**And for all those who don't kno, there's a new RP site 4 the Mercy Thompson Series and the Alpha and Omega novels**

**mtroleplay . wetpaint . com**

**without the spaces! Join up! Completely free, we r looking 2 make it big!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-**

**Thanks to:**

**lupe629**

**MACMONKEY**

**For being my FIRST TWO REVIEWERS on this story! WHOOT!**

**And I'd like to invite anyone reading this whether user or not to join the new site **

**www . mtroleplay . wetpaint . com**

**because we have a lot of openings! **

"Where are we going to dinner?" I whined.

"Mount Vernon." He said for the sixth time.

"Couldn't we have just gotten room service?" I put my hand in his.

"We could have, we aren't." He said firmly. "Charles and Anna will be there."

That wasn't something he had told me.

"What?" I looked at him. "You didn't tell me!"

He gritted his teeth.

"Charles thinks there's another problem here and I offered to help."

"With what?"

"The County Claire Pack seems to have joined forces with a few old powerful fae and they're causing some problems with the Potomac River Pack." He told me, "And to help, we're going to accept Ian's invitation to dinner."

"Wait…so Ian's going to be here?" I was confused.

"No, tonight we're discussing strategy."

"So…Charles is going to put us in the same hotel as that man for a few hours?" I asked, "With your control this week? Angus, you'll be dead by morning!"

He snorted.

"It'll be fine. Just…wear something that…covers you." He thought his words through carefully. I groaned.

"We're dead."

"We're here." He parked and I got out. For Virginia, it was pretty cold. I shivered in the cool night air when I got out. I decided after a few strides that I was not walking to the restaurant freezing like that so I ducked under Angus' arm and snuggled into his side. Damn werewolves and their unnatural temperatures! I think they run between 100-103, usually within the range of 100.4-102.2. Either way, I think I saw Bran sitting in the snow once in only swim shorts and a thin t-shirt.

He denies it of course.

Angus laughed and ran his hand up and down my upper arm a few times to warm me up.

"God, it was so hot yesterday morning, what happened?" My teeth chattered.

"Didn't you live in Montana for eighteen years?" Angus looked amused.

"I haven't lived there for what, four months?" I took a year off before college due to the…problems I had been having.

"Well, come on." He chuckled and we stepped inside the place where people dressed like they had traveled back in time and bought the strangest colored servant outfits there.

When we got to the table that Charles and Anna were already seated at a waitress came over and they all ordered mint martinis or something. I made a face and ordered sparkling cider because damn it I still couldn't drink!

I looked at the menu and made a shocked face.

"Angus, I think I'll go grab something I may _actually_ be able to pay you back for."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me back into my seat without turning away from Charles. When he did a few moments later it was to give me a very hard glare.

"I'm not poor."

"I figured that, you're how old? You have to have some money, unless you were born during the potato famine." I frowned.

"No, no I wasn't born during the famine, okay? Just face the fact you don't have to pay me back and pick something out." He turned back to his conversation, leaving his hand on my thigh.

Anna smiled at me.

"It takes some getting used to."

"No, I'm used to rich people spending money on me, I was stuck accepting _your_ gift and the house-s and college, though I am paying half of that. I just still hate the idea." I shrugged.

"I could pay for your half of college too." Angus threw at me while I thought he was deep in conversation with the ancient spoil sport across from him.

"No, no, no!" I pinched his arm and he smiled, still not turning to me.

"Aw, young love!" Anna grinned.

"Aw, shut up!" I smiled back.

I ended up ordering meat loaf while my companions ordered their dinner along with peanut soup that Anna had convinced me to try.

"It tastes like warm peanut butter." I made a face, "With water chestnuts. Why is this called soup? I could heat peanut butter in a microwave." I pushed it at Angus and he looked at me.

"I'm not eating that." He pushed it back.

"And why not? You're going to order seven desserts anyways."

"That's dessert, it's different than peanut butter soup." He explained and I gave him a "does it matter" face.

"Just eat the darned soup, Alex, it's good!"

"Yeah…okay." I grumbled.

I hate werewolves.

So very, very much.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-**

**Thank you**

**MACMONKEY**

**Tenshi no Shiine**

**for the reviews! they are greatly appreciated! this story isn't doing too well view wise, but i enjoy it and its good to know someone else does too**

"Angus, why are we doing this?" I groaned.

"I owe Charles a favor." He answered tightly.

"You're not Fae and neither is Charles, there is no need for favors to be returned." I rolled my eyes. "This is madness."

"Yes, it is." We were in the car and had just pulled up to the hotel. Angus looked the valet over and eventually gave him the keys. I couldn't help a smile, the valet's face was priceless.

XXX

"What are we?" I asked after I regained my breath. "We definitely aren't dating."

"We are mates." He stared at me, "And you are _mine_."

Bloody fantastic.

"I got that part." I sighed, snuggling closer.

"There's nothing else."

"Of course there isn't, Liam, I was really hoping to have this conversation with Angus, could you just…give him his body back perhaps? And he'll need it tomorrow night, I don't care what happens just…lay low."

It took a little for him to fade back.

"Same question." I sat up, arms crossed and frowning.

"What do you want to be?"

"Don't play that with me." I snapped. "We're either together or we aren't. I'm either stuck with you and your stuck with me because of _your_ wolf or or we're remotely happy."

He thought for a moment, a very long moment.

"Angus, what would you rather." Because as much as I may hate it, I liked him a lot, but if he didn't feel the same way I wanted to know and everything had been moving so fast and confusingly.

"I would rather you be happy." He tucked some hair behind my ear and I wanted to laugh because it was cliche. "But I wouldn't mind dating."

I nodded.

"Then after this shit is over," And if you live past tomorrow, "We'll work on it. Deal?"

"Deal." He kissed my nose and I did laugh. "And what is so funny?"

"You have such badly conflicting emotions, one moment you're old fashioned and slightly cliche, the next you just do whatever you feel like at the time." I was still laughing. "It's funny."

He sighed and shook his head, looking amused.

"How old are you?"

"That is for another day."

"I bet'cha Tom would tell me…have you called him?" I blinked.

"You think I would leave my second _alone_ with my pack and not check in?" Angus raised an eyebrow.

"You've been outta it." I defended.

"I'm not the dingo running through national parks with a bra on."

"Do you want me to be arrested?" I asked exasperatedly.

He just laughed and walked away, leaving the hotel room. I poked my head out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To grab my cell phone, I left it in the car." He answered without looking back. I turned around quickly and spotted the Incredible in question on the bed.

"It's right here!" But he was gone. "Filthy stinking werewolf liar, what the hell is he up to?" I paced, then stopped and picked up his phone.

"Angus Magnusson, what the he-"

"Hi, Mercy, is Adam there?" I asked quickly.

"No, went to meet Angus."

"Of course he did, I'm going to kill that bastard." I growled.

"Mine." She seemed kind of angry.

"Not your bastard, my bastard." I rolled my eyes. "He said he was going to get his cellphone."

"You're calling with-"

"I KNOW!"


End file.
